


Misunderstandings

by 2idiotfangirls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Elizabeth third is in it too, F/M, The rest of the RFA is in this some, last chapter will be nsfw, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2idiotfangirls/pseuds/2idiotfangirls
Summary: The elevators doors shut, your heart shattered.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr - rfa-squad.tumblr.com

You awoke to the blaring sound of the alarm clock. Groaning, you reached over and smacked your hand on the snooze button. You sleepily rolled over and ran your hand over the sheets searching for the other body that should be inhabiting them. Finding nothing but cold air, you opened your eyes confirming that Jumin’s side of the bed was empty. 

 

This was the third day this week that your fiance had done this. You smacked your hand down on the sheet and grumbled. Throwing back the duvet you hopped out of bed, blissfully unaware of how your world would be flipped upside down in a few short hours.

 

You went in search of your fiance, hoping that Jumin had yet to leave for the office. The raven haired man had been going to work before you awoke and coming home after you fell asleep each day for the better part of the week. Thankfully, today was wednesday and come Friday night you would have him all to yourself for two whole days. 

 

You padded into the kitchen and flung open the refrigerator door to gather ingredients for your breakfast. Humming to yourself, you searched for vegetables to make an omelet. Instead you came across Jumin’s lunch. “Hmm, he must have forgotten it.” Normally when he didn’t go out for lunch with clients, or his playboy father, either you or the chef packed something for him. When you saw the forgotten meal an idea popped into your head. You quickly sent Driver Kim a text. 

 

You had a quick breakfast of cereal rather than a time consuming omelet and then hurried into the bathroom to get ready. Running a hand through your hair you winced at the feeling of the greasy strands. It was a pain to have to wash your hair everyday but you did it because you wanted to be good enough for him. 

 

You showered quickly. You still had about two hours until he would need his lunch and you wanted to surprise him while Jaehee was away on her own lunch break. 

 

You wanted to give Jumin a better surprise than just bringing his lunch so, feeling a bit frisky, you slipped on matching lace lingerie that you knew drove the raven haired man crazy. You have needs too after all. On top of the lingerie you wore an outfit that Jumin had chosen for you; a short pencil skirt and white blouse that accentuated your figure. After styling your hair, applying makeup flawlessly and spritzing on his favorite perfume you made your way to the door lunch in hand.

 

After the uneventful car ride you stepped into the elevator going to the top floor of C & R. Suddenly a feeling of nervousness washed over you. What if Jumin was really busy, what if instead of having some fun with you he brushed you off, what if you came at a bad time? You knew deep down that Jumin loves and cares for you and would appreciate the gesture but you couldn't help but feel anxious. You were snapped out of your thoughts by a ding signalling that you arrived on your floor. Pushing these thoughts to the back of your mind you quickly made your way out of the elevator onto the main floor.

 

You breezed through the well decorated lobby and towards the grand office doors you were familiar with. Jaehee was nowhere to be seen and you breathed a sigh of relief. You didn’t want her to have to hear anything that happened in Jumin’s office. You didn’t think you would ever be able to look her in the eyes again if she ever caught the two of you. 

 

You approached the large oak doors and lifted your fist to knock when you heard a giggle. The noise was followed by an unfamiliar woman’s voice.

 

“Oh, Jumin, you’re so sexy” the mystery woman rasped.

 

Your stomach dropped as you slowly turned the knob. You silently cracked open the door peering into the office. 

 

The woman who spoke was currently wrapped around Jumin. She had climbed his standing form like a tree and as you watched, she moved towards him, whispering something in his ear. If he replied, you couldn’t hear it over the blood rushing in your ears. The woman moved in again, this time towards his mouth. 

 

your mind went blank...Jumin...is cheating on you. You didn't want to believe it but the evidence was right there in front of your eyes. So this is why he's been awol for the past week. You couldn't watch any longer, not wanting to make a scene because you couldn't face Jumin right now you quietly shut the door and walked away as fast as you could.

 

Feeling the tears forming in the corners of your eyes blurring your vision, you set Jumin’s lunch on Jaehee’s desk as you tried to flee before anyone found you. You tried to hold back a sob as you pressed the button to call the elevator, not hearing the loud thump as something fell to the floor. 

 

As you were getting in the elevator you passed Jaehee. Not wanting her to see you crying and start questioning you, you quickly wiped away the tears and smiled at her. “Sorry Jaehee, I would like to stay and chat, but i’m in a rush. Please make sure Jumin gets his lunch.” You hoped she couldn’t hear the tremble in your voice. 

 

“Hello MC, I’ll make sure he gets it. We’ll catch up later.” Jaehee replied making no indication of hearing it. 

 

The elevators doors shut, your heart shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With each step you took, your heart broke a bit more.

The elevators doors shut, your heart shattered.

 

You held it together and fought back the sobs threatening to break through. You couldn’t cry, not here, not now. 

 

You exited the elevator, quickly crossing the opulent main lobby. Your heels clicked on the white tile floor, the constant sound soothed you a bit. As you left the lobby you remembered that you sent driver Kim away. Shit. 

 

You quickly hailed a cab and told the driver the address for the penthouse. The drive passed quickly as you tried to shut off your thoughts. The cab pulled up to the tall building. You tossed a wad of cash at the driver and got out as fast as you could. 

 

Shivering in the brisk November air, you squinted as you looked up at the building. Shading your eyes from the glint of the afternoon sun on the windows. You made your way through the front doors and to the elevators. 

 

You tapped your foot against the ground as you waited for the ding telling you to get in. Once the metal doors open you trudged in, stabbing the button for the top floor and jamming your key into the slot giving you permission to access the penthouse. 

 

Still not allowing your thoughts to get to you, you stared at a small cobweb on the ceiling. The doors opened into the penthouse and you stalked out, dreading what you had to do now. 

 

You moved slowly as if you were walking through water. Certain that Jumin would not be home for quite some time you sat on the bed and allowed a few tears to leak out. Elizabeth found you and rubbed against your leg. She meowed at you as if sensing that something was wrong. She attempted to comfort you by nuzzling your legs and purring softly. 

 

At her meow you stopped crying. You reached down and patted her head quickly getting on with the task at hand. You quickly wiped your face, cleaning up your runny makeup and dug a duffle bag out of the back of Jumin’s large closet. Checking the time, you knew you needed to move fast. 

 

You gathered a few days worth of clothing and some of your personal items you couldn’t live without. You would get the rest in a few days, or maybe not. Truthfully, you didn’t want to think about what was to come. You just had to leave, to escape and figure things out by yourself.

 

Then you went about searching through your documents. Luckily you found the old debit card that you used to use while living in Rika’s apartment. It had only been a year since you moved out and the card was not yet expired.

 

You also found your fake ID from your college days. Thankfully this was not expired either. You knew you would have to be smart if you wanted to avoid being found for at least a few days. 

 

You finished packing and heaved a sigh. 

 

Elizabeth was back now, threading her way between your ankles. You scooped her up and placed a few final kisses on her head not knowing if you would ever see her again. 

 

Setting the cat down you began searching for a piece of paper. Not finding any you went into Jumin’s home office. 

 

You sat down in his chair to search his desk for paper and a pen. Upon sitting down his smell enveloped your senses. The cologne that once comforted you, now was a bitter reminder of his so called 'love'. Not allowing it to get to you, you stood up abruptly. You clutched the paper and pen in your hand and headed back to the kitchen wanting to put as much distance between yourself and that scent as possible. 

 

With a shaky hand you began to write a note to leave in your place. Tears you couldn’t hold back dripped onto the paper smudging some of the ink. 

 

Jumin,   
I love you.   
Sorry I wasn’t good enough.

Goodbye, MC

 

You laid the note on the kitchen counter knowing he would see it when he got home. Your engagement ring slid off easily as you pulled it off your finger. You promptly placed the white-gold band on the note and turned away before more tears threatened to escape. Your chest felt empty, like there was a large gaping hole where your heart should be. 

 

You shrugged on a jacket and picked your duffle bag up off of the couch where you left it. Hitching the bag up onto your shoulder, you leant down to stroke Elizabeth once more before turning and walking towards the door. 

 

“Goodbye Elizabeth,” and with that final farewell you made your way out the door and back down to the lobby. 

 

You found yourself outside in the chilly air, shivering a bit as you made your way to the ATM closest to the building you used to live in. You pulled out your debit card praying that there was some money left in the account. 

 

To your surprise, there was nearly five-hundred dollars in the account. With little delay, you withdrew all of the cash and put the card and money into your wallet. You wouldn’t let yourself be found quickly. You jammed your hand in your pocket and pulled out your phone.   
You noticed a missed call from Jumin and two texts. Without reading them you shut off your phone, getting rid of the last chance that Jumin and the rest of the RFA would have at tracking your whereabouts. 

 

Noticing the darkening sky, you shoved your phone back into your pocket and quickly left, you couldn't risk Jumin arriving home before you were far away. 

 

You thought about where to go. You couldn’t go to any of the RFA member’s homes of course. You had convinced V to give up Rika’s old apartment and get rid of the bomb earlier in the year so you couldn’t go there, besides that would be to easy. 

 

You decided to try to find a hotel somewhere in the city that was a fair distance from the penthouse. You turned away from the building you once called home and began walking down the sidewalk, not noticing the silent tears running down your chilled face. 

 

With each step you took, your heart broke a bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would always love him.

You found a halfway decent hotel fairly quickly. You stepped into the main lobby, glad for the warmth inside.

Striding up to the main desk you checked into one of their cheapest rooms. You used cash and your fake ID to avoid a paper trail that seven could easily trace.

Check in went smoothly and you walked towards the elevators to go to the floor your room was located on. You nearly pressed the button to call the elevator before scoffing. Everything today had involved elevators.

You looked around and spotted the door for the stairwell. Out of spite, you took the stairs all the way up to the eighth floor. You had to do this out of principle, even if you were panting by the time you got there.

You jammed your keycard into the slot and listened for the door to click open before entering the room and kicking off your shoes, proceeding to flop face down onto your bed. The emotional exhaustion of the day paired with the recent physical exertion took its toll on your body.

You didn’t even undress before passing out.

The next morning, out of habit, you reached out for the warm body that should be next to you, upon feeling the cold empty sheets your eyes fluttered open. You sat up in shock not recognising the room you were in, confused you looked around trying to remember what happened. The events that transpired from yesterday hit you suddenly. Your heart started to twist in pain and you groaned out loud. You were stiff and achy all over. The painful emotions manifesting into knotted muscles and a headache. You dug through your bag, crying out in frustration when you realised you hadn’t packed any pain killers.

You rolled out of bed and undressed. You showered swiftly and dressed in the pyjamas you had packed. You laid back down in bed, this time under the covers and threw your arm over your eyes.

You let your thoughts run wild for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours. You thought about where you had gone wrong with Jumin. Wondering why you ever thought you would be good enough for him. He was leagues apart from you, no wonder he was pursuing other women.

The woman in his office was probably an elite as well. She was most likely someone who suited him better and would bring pride to C & R corporation. You couldn’t help but compare yourself to her. You would never be good enough to stand by his side.

You sobbed into your hands rolling onto your side and curling into a ball. The tears flowed freely and you didn’t think they would ever stop.

Your stomach growled but you couldn’t bring yourself to climb out of bed and eat. Instead, you let the tears fall once more as you thought about the wreck your life had become in such a short amount of time.

You cried yourself back to sleep and when you awoke it was already dark again. You wondered if Jumin was searching for you. You didn’t want to care but in your heart, you hoped for his well-being. You hoped that he wasn’t stressed to the point that he wasn’t eating or sleeping properly. Even though the man shattered your heart you still loved him.

You would always love him.

—---------------------

Jumin slammed his fist down onto the desk startling Luciel.

“Dammit Luciel, What do you mean you can’t track her?” He demanded.

Luciel, trying not to show just how shaken he was replied, “The last thing I can find is that she withdrew nearly five-hundred dollars from a bank account in only her name and then shut off her phone. That was around five pm last night.”

“Great, so all we have to find her is a transaction that took place over twenty-four hours ago and a cryptic note with ink smudges,” Jumin ran his fingers through his hair. He composed himself, trying not to show weakness in front of the other RFA members.

“I apologize Luciel, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just can’t stand not knowing why she left me. I don’t even know if she’s safe,” Jumin tugged on the cuff of his sleeve.

Yoosung piped up,”Jumin, I’m sure she’s safe. We’ll find her soon, I just know it.”

Jaehee and Zen nodded in agreement. Curiously, V stayed silent. Jumin sighed, “Jihyun, you have far more experience with these sorts of things than I do. Do you think you might be able to help me make sense of MC leaving so suddenly?”

V thought for a moment, “I don’t think I should make any assumptions. I do know that when you find her the two of you need to have a long talk about whatever has hurt her so badly that she felt the need to leave.”

Jumin thanked V for his advice, he always knew he could count on the wisdom imparted by his oldest friend.

Jumin dismissed the other RFA members. Jaehee, Yoosung, and Zen headed to their homes. Once it was only Jumin, V, and Luciel , the three sat in unbearable silence. Thoughts of you racing through Jumin’s head.

He asked that Luciel keep track of your phone, hoping that he would be able to track it soon. The sooner he found you the faster he could fix whatever it was he had done wrong.

Jumin escorted V back to his home and then had Driver Kim take him to his building. When he stepped into the penthouse and was once again only greeted by Elizabeth the third he nearly cried. Memories of coming home yesterday to a cold empty penthouse washed over him. He remembered calling your name over and over with no response, finally noticing the white-gold band on the counter with a small note, the ink smudged.

He remembers frantically calling your name and searching for you in every room in the penthouse, hoping this was some cruel sick joke and that you and Seven planned as a prank.Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes and he scooped up his cat and carried her to bed.

He buried his face in her white fur as he lay under the covers letting his tears of worry and pain flow freely. His only wish was that you would come home safely.

He needed you back in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were finally back in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Writer's block is a bitch.

You would always love him

_________________________________________________________________

At this point, you were so emotionally exhausted the only thing you could do was sleep. When you woke up everything always came rushing back to you and you cried yourself back to sleep, hoping to escape the painful reality for a few more hours. But even your mind would not allow you to have a peaceful rest. You had nightmares of Jumin and that women wrapped around each other every time you fell asleep. You wondered if you would ever run out of tears.

For three days straight this cycle of crying and sleeping repeated itself. When you awoke on Saturday you had no more tears left, only anger was left in place of your heartbreak.

The anger came slowly, dredging up issue after issue. You were angry at Jumin for what you saw in his office. You were angry at yourself for being fooled by his sweet words that spoke of forever, you were upset for being blinded by his meaningless lies, but most of all you were angry at yourself for falling for a man so entirely that you allowed yourself to break down like this. You were strong. You had always managed to make it through past break-ups without a scratch.

This time it was different. This time, it was the love of your life. This time it was the man that you were planning to promise eternity to. You could kick yourself for thinking you had a chance at being with him forever.

Hot, angry tears leaked from the corners of your eyes. You smacked your palms down flat upon the sheets. Enough was enough, you were done pitying yourself. Crying wasn’t going to change anything. Groaning in frustration, you flipped back the duvet and made the commitment to get out of bed.

You felt disgusting. You hadn’t showered since Thursday evening and it was now late Saturday afternoon.

You shrugged and decided you would deal with it later. Instead, you walked out of your hotel room, purse in hand. You needed some fresh air.

Once you made it to the sidewalk outside of the hotel you chose a random direction and started walking. You paid special attention to your surroundings; noting the street signs and landmarks to make sure you knew how to get back to your temporary home. 

You stepped on fallen leaves, trying to distract yourself from negative thoughts with the satisfying crunch they made under your shoes. About an hour into your walk you noticed a row of shops on the corner of the street that piqued your interest. While looking in the windows you saw a gorgeous black dress. You stopped in your tracks, you needed that dress.

You stepped into the shop and walked up to the first sales clerk you could find and asked her if she could show you the dress from the window in your size. As luck would have it, they had one in stock.

You took the dress to the fitting rooms and tried it on. It was perfect. The satin fabric was very low-cut and the dress clung to your body in all the right places. The hem fell about mid thigh and you felt like a goddess wrapped in black silk.

You changed back into your clothes, marched up to the checkout counter and purchased the dress. You ignored the fact that you were nearly out of money, you would deal with it tomorrow.

When you got back to the hotel you immediately began your beauty routine. You showered away the sadness of the past few days and made sure that your makeup and hair were flawless.

While getting ready you dug through the mini fridge in your room and pulled out a few of the tiny bottles of alcohol. You downed them all in succession not looking at the names of the spirits. A buzz set in quickly.

You slipped into your dress and looked in the mirror. “Shit, all dressed up and nowhere to go. I should do something about that”,You thought.

You dug through your bag and found your phone. Your tipsy brain didn’t see the error in what you were about to do.

You turned your phone on. Immediately a notification for fifteen missed calls, five voicemails, and twenty texts popped up, all from members of the RFA, the voicemails, however, were only from Jumin. You disregarded the notification choosing instead to pull up your browser app and search for popular clubs near you.

Once you found a club that sounded like fun and had a reasonable cover fee, you clicked out of its webpage and shoved your phone into your purse, forgetting to turn it off. You made your way out of the hotel for the second time that day.

You were going to have fun tonight.

___________________________________________________________________________

Seven jerked awake. His grumbled to himself while searching to silence whatever machine was making that annoying beeping sound. Upon realising that it was the laptop he had set aside to track you he jolted out of bed and ran to it. Your phone had been turned on and your location was updated. You were currently on the move.

He checked your search history and knew he needed to act quickly. Snatching his phone he made calls to all of the members of the RFA, saving Jumin for last.

The phone rang twice before Jumin answered. “Jumin, I need you to come to my house, asap.”

“I’m still at work but assistant Kang and I will be there shortly,” Jumin hung up and Seven breathed a sigh of relief, finally things were turning around.

Jumin’s office was nearly thirty minutes away from Seven’s house so the rest of the members had already arrived before him. Upon their arrival, Jumin and Jahee were ushered into Seven’s living room where Zen and Yoosung were waiting in suspense to hear the updates on the situation.

“Jumin, you may want to sit down,” Seven warned.

Once Jumin was sitting, Seven delivered the news. “MC’s phone was turned on about forty-five minutes ago.”

Everyone snapped to attention. “Well, where is she?” Jumin questioned.

“That’s the thing, uhh she’s kind of sort of headed to a club,” Seven murmured the last part.

Jumin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed,” What was that Luciel?”

Clearly, his patience had run out long ago. Seven repeated himself, “I think she’s heading to a club.”

Jumin’s mouth turned down and the lines that seemed to be permanently etched on his forehead deepened. Honestly, seven did not think that was even possible,”What made you think this?”

“Well, her last search on her phone was for a club near her and she even checked the website. Her GPS also seemed to indicate that she’s moving that way,” Seven said while double checking where your phone was now.

“Actually, her phone hasn’t left the building it’s in for about thirty minutes now. Let me check the coordinates,” With a quick search, Seven found that the address matched the one of the club you had researched.

“MC is definitely at this club unless someone stole her phone,” Seven confirmed.

Jumin was out of his seat in an instant. “Luciel, give me her exact location, I’m going to the club, and I will bring MC home.”

With that determined statement, he walked out of Seven’s house leaving the rest of the RFA scrambling to keep up.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

In the thirty minutes, you had been in the club you had already downed three shots. You were currently nursing a beer while deciding what shot you would order next.

Your previous buzz had developed into something more. Normally you were very careful with what and how much you drank, but tonight you were going to do your damn best to forget about that cheating son of a bitch and just let loose and enjoy yourself. A song you liked came on and you tipped back the rest of your beer. You clumsily hopped off of your barstool, the world tilted a bit as your feet came to rest on the ground. You giggled to yourself, feeling amazing compared to the past three shitty days you had spent laying in bed crying.

You made your way through the packed bodies on the dance floor and began swaying to the beat of the song.

Due to your drunken state you didn’t notice a strange man approaching until his hands were clamped around your hips, his crotch grinding against your ass.

“Heyyyyyy there pretty lady, you’re going to dance with me now,” he nearly yelled into your ear trying to sound seductive but failing miserably.

Even drunk you immediately knew this man was no good. You attempted to shrug him off but he grabbed on tighter and pressed himself completely against you.

You were incredibly uncomfortable and you stiffened as he leant in to speak to you again. “Why don’t you come home with me tonight, I could make ya feel real good.”

It didn’t sound like a request. But still, you told him no. You once again tried to free yourself from his grasp but you were just too drunk to get away. He began to pull you from the dance floor and towards the exit.

Your mind conjured up blurry images of what this man wanted from you and none of them were pretty. Nearing the exit, you couldn’t help but think of Jumin. He was going to be so angry with you for cheating on him. “No, wait that’s not right. That Bastard cheated on me,” Your drunk mind reminded you.

You looked around hoping to get someone’s attention so they could see that you did not want to be pulled out of the club by this man and you most certainly didn’t want to go home with him.

You tugged away from him, hoping desperately to get free. No luck.

As a last ditch effort you dug your fingernails into his arm. He yelped and stumbled back only to grab you once more.

“Let me go, asshole. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He ignored your demand. Nearing the exit you searched the crowd once more hoping that somebody would come to your aid. That’s when you spotted him.

The man was tall, with dark hair and when he turned towards you his grey eyes locked onto yours. You knew it was him.

He pushed through the throngs of people quickly making his way to you.

Jumin had never been so completely heartbroken until he saw you leaving the club with another man. That is until you dug your nails into his arm and pushed him away from you. When the man grabbed your arm once again, Jumin seethed. He was trying to push his way to you but the crowd made it nearly impossible.

When you looked up and locked eyes with him he saw the desperation in them. He began to push people out of the way, nearly running towards you. The closer he got the more he could tell you were struggling against the man. He was furious, how dare this man disrespect you in such a way.

When he reached your side he quickly pulled you from the man’s grasp. “MC did he hurt you?” You didn’t get a chance to answer as the man had already turned around.

“Hey man, what the fuck. I found this bitch first.”

You had never seen Jumin so angry and before you could stop him he swung his fist and connected solidly with the man’s jaw. The drunk hit the floor and Jumin stared down at him.

“If you ever come near this woman again I will make sure that everyday of the rest of your life is your worst nightmare. I will destroy everything you hold dear,” he spat, every word was filled with barely controlled rage.

Jumin turned to you, his expression softening considerably. “MC, please come back to the penthouse, I need you.”

You nearly agreed until the memory of what you witnessed in his office floated back to the surface. You slurred out,”I’m not going anywhere with you, you freaking jerk.”

“Is jerk really the best I can come up with?” You thought. You spun around about to walk away but when you moved the room began to spin. The ceiling shifted and you felt as if you were falling. “Shit i may have overdone it with the drinks,” you reflected as your body tilted, everything went black.

Shocked, Jumin caught you just as you were about to hit the dirty floor of the club. He carried you bridal style outside to the car where seven was waiting anxiously in the driver’s seat. It had been previously decided that only Jumin and Seven would go after you since it was the fastest way to get to your location.

Jumin sat down in the backseat as well and placed your head in his lap. A tear ran down his cheek as he combed his fingers through your hair.

You were finally back in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you would always love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left after this one!  
> Thanks for all the comments, we love you all!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Follow us on tumblr at rfa-squad.tumblr.com

Your eyes groggily blinked open and then quickly shut when the daylight hit them. Upon waking your head immediately started to pound. To make matters worse your stomach was churning, you felt absolutely disgusting. Quickly, you rolled out of bed, bare feet slapping against the floor as you sprinted to the bathroom. Your surroundings were familiar and that calmed you down just for a minute as you barely made it to the toilet.

As you were heaving your guts up you didn’t notice the other presence in the bathroom until, someone pulled back your hair and began stroking your back in small gentle strokes, all the while whispering soothing words. Your muscles relaxed against your will.

You knew who it was. Only one man had such a calming affect on you. You didn’t look at him.

When you finished you rested your sweaty forehead against the cool seat of the toilet not worrying about germs as you knew the bathroom was always spotless.

You unsteadily stood up, ignoring the hand that was offered to you, and made your way to the sink to wash the foul taste from your mouth.

From the mirror on the wall above the sink, you saw as Jumin opened his mouth to speak. Not wanting to hear his voice right now you quickly held up your hand to shush him. You noticed your toothbrush was back in the holder and gave it a questioning look but decided to be thankful for it anyways.

Jumin must have noticed your expression because he started speaking the moment you stuck the toothbrush into your mouth.

“I had someone bring your things over,” he said in that oh so composed voice of his. Just hearing it made your blood start to boil.

You ignored him and focused on brushing last night’s bad decisions out of your mouth. Satisfied that the disgusting taste was finally gone you hastily rinsed your mouth and turned to walk out of the bathroom towards the front door. You were leaving, even if you were wearing pajamas. Which, you noted, that you had definitely not been wearing the night before.

You were so focused on leaving that you didn’t notice the rest of the RFA members sitting on Jumin’s sectional. You kept moving until you heard someone speak.

“MC, please don’t leave me,” his normally composed voice sounded desperate.

You had never heard him sound so completely broken and vulnerable. It was enough to make you pause, against your better judgement. Jumin strode across the room and gathered you into his arms. You turned your head to the side and didn’t look at him. You shouldn’t have paused.

“Please let go,” you whispered.

“MC, what was it that I did to make you so upset? Please tell me why you left me with just a note and your ring on the counter? What did I do wrong? Why did you leave me.“ He said voice breaking once again at the end of his desperate questioning.

Was he honestly asking that question? You almost laughed but, you had to hand it to him, his innocent act was pretty spot on. Zen must have given him some tips, you thought sourly. You couldn’t take this anymore, how dare he act like the victim in this, you snapped and harshly shoved him away from you.

“You know exactly what you did,” your voice was cold.

You started to back away when you saw that Jumin was coming towards you again.

“No, MC, I assure you I have no idea what it is you think I did,” Jumin grasped onto your wrist when you tried to push him away.

“Wow, now you’re a liar too? You know exactly what I’m talking about. I saw you with that woman, in your office,” Your voice was beginning to raise but you couldn’t stop it.

“What woman?” Jumin questioned, a look of confusion overtaking his expression.

You ran your free hand down your face in frustration. “So you’re telling me, you have so many women visit your office that you don’t even know which one i’m referring to.” Your voice was hysterical, tears were beginning to form at the corners of your eyes, but you didn’t care.

“MC I-” Jumin seemed at a loss for words.

“The woman in your office at lunch, on Wednesday,” You blurted.

Jaehee picked the perfect time to interrupt, “Oh,I believe you mean Sung Kim of the Peaceful Tree Distilling Company.”

Your face turned red in slight embarrassment as you realized you had an audience but your anger won out. “Great, thanks so much Jaehee. At least now I know the name of the woman my fiance cheated with,” You snorted.

Jumin locked eyes with you, “MC, I assure you, I have never cheated on you. Is this why you left?”

Jumin began pulling you closer to him with the hold he had on your wrist. You held your ground, “Don’t give me that bullshit, I saw her kiss you. She was wrapped around you like a fucking koala, don’t even argue with me. I know what I saw. I’m leaving.”

You were so frustrated at this point. Why? Why was this happening to you? You never wanted to see this cheating bastard’s face again, yet here you are arguing with him while experiencing the worst hangover you’ve ever had.

You turned to walk away but his grip held firm.

Jumin tried to speak, “MC, please wait I-.” 

"You always go on and on about how much you hate your father’s playboy lifestyle but I guess the apple really doesn’t fall too far from the tree.” You laughed out bitterly. You were full of rage at this point and you wanted to hurt him like he hurt you.

“You’re just like your father.” You spat out venomously.

Jumin let go of your wrist as if your skin had stung him. You felt a sick sense of satisfaction when he dropped your wrist but immediately regretted your words once you saw the pain in his eyes. You opened your mouth to apologize but thought better of it and started moving towards the door again. Suddenly your path was blocked by none other than Zen and Yoosung.

Zen spoke up, “You can’t leave yet MC, Seven has something you need to see.”

He grabbed you and turned you towards the large flat screen that was rarely ever used. The television came to life and you saw CCTV footage from Jumin’s office.

Seven tapped a few buttons on his laptop and then spoke. “This may solve your argument.”

The video played on the screen. It showed Ms. Kim strutting her way into Jumin’s office while Jumin was gazing out of the large picture window in his office. His face flashed with surprise and irritation before he quickly schooled it back into his usual composed expression.

His mouth started to move but you couldn’t hear what he was saying to her since there was no audio available. She approached him quickly, trailing her fingers down his bicep. You cringed when you saw her wrap her long leg around his waist pulling him in even closer.

This must have been when I cracked open the door. 

Then you began to see a replay of the moment that broke your heart.

The woman leaned down, and you considered looking away, not wanting to watch another woman kiss the man you loved. The kiss was about to be repeated on the screen of the television. You steeled yourself to watch, just so you could prove to yourself and everyone else that Jumin had cheated on you, that he no longer loved you. With this, you could finally start getting over him and move on.

Just as her lips were nearing his, you watched as Jumin did something you hadn’t seen.

He shoved the woman off of him and she unceremoniously fell to the floor with a silent thud as Jumin moved to the phone on his desk.

Your hand moved to cover your mouth as you watched what happened next. The woman sat on the floor having what looked like a tantrum while Jumin dialed a number on his phone. After a short conversation, you saw two security guards enter the office. They picked the woman up bodily and removed her from the office, dragging her kicking and screaming into the lobby.

You gasped and turned to Jumin, tears in your eyes.

Jumin spoke. “She was the daughter of the CEO of the company I was working on the merger for last week. I assure you, the merger has since been canceled.”

You couldn’t believe it. Jumin hadn’t cheated on you.

Your knees felt weak and you could longer support yourself. You fell to your knees, tears streaming down your face as you desperately tried to get the words out of your mouth, a sob wracking through your body. “Oh God, Jumin. I-I’m so sorry.” You didn’t feel like you deserved his forgiveness but a small part of you hoped that he would be merciful.

You closed your eyes as the tears continued to fall. You didn’t notice the members of the RFA slip out of the penthouse silently nor did you see Jumin moving towards you.

You continued pleading with him to forgive you, eyes still closed in shame. “I’m s-sorry. I’m so stupid. All you’ve ever done was treat me with love and kindness, and how do I repay this kindness? I accuse you of cheating on me and leave without a word. I’m so so sorry. How could you even love someone like me? Why was I so stupid?”

As you began to berate yourself Jumin silently sunk to his knees in front of you. He reached out and pulled your head to his chest, stroking your hair as he shushed you, this only made you cry harder. Even after all of the shit you put him through he was still treating you with the utmost care. You didn’t deserve him.

“I forgive you MC, just please never leave me again. I don’t think I could stand it.”

“I won’t. I swear I won’t ever leave again. I’m so sorry Jumin.”

You felt Jumin move his hand. You opened your eyes to see him reaching into his pocket, searching for something.

Your eyes widened in shock as he pulled out your engagement ring that you had left on his counter days ago. Softly, he unclenched your fingers from his shirt and slid the ring back into its rightful place. You looked up at him in surprise and confusion and then looked back down at that beautiful white-gold band.

You questioned him in disbelief, “You still want me? Even after this?”

“Always, MC,” he said in such a tender voice your eyes started to tear up again.

He grasped your jaw and moved you so you were looking into his eyes once again. “I will love you forever.”

And then he kissed you.

It was the sweetest most delicate kiss ever. You could feel all of the longing and sadness of the past few days in it. You tried to put all of your love for Jumin into the kiss as well. He smiled against your lips after a moment and when the two of you separated you noticed a single tear falling down Jumin’s cheek.

You gently wiped the tear away with your thumb, then you moved in and kissed the love of your life once again. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and you knew things were going to be okay.

The two of you would always love each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you would always love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smutty chapter! Thanks for sticking with me and waiting for the last chapter! Happy holidays. Follow us on tumblr at rfa-squad.tumblr.com

It was true, you would love each other until the end of time. You and Jumin had worked past things and your relationship was going smoothly once again.

Everything was back to how it should be.

Except, one thing.

The two of you had made love several times since you came home two weeks ago. The only thing you hadn’t done was get fucked.

You were craving something more than the tender and gentle sex that had been happening lately. You wanted something rougher and you knew just how to get it.

You woke up that morning knowing you would surprise Jumin with something far more appetizing than a homemade lunch.

You went back to sleep after Jumin kissed you goodbye and when you woke up at ten you knew you didn’t have a moment to spare if you wanted to make it to his office by lunch time.

You left your hair loose, making sure you had a ponytail holder so you could fix the mess it would surely become. You went to the closet and pulled out a box that you hadn’t opened since you bought it.

Inside was the sexiest lingerie you had ever seen. It was ten times hotter than the set you had worn when the whole fiasco started. The set was made of black lace that made you feel like a seductress. You knew it would give you the courage to accomplish your goal today.

You carefully clasped the skimpy lace bra and slid on the panties and garter belt. You then attached the belt to the matching lacy garters. The stockings were next, they came up to mid thigh. When you were done you stared at yourself in the full-length mirror and slipped the last piece of the outfit into your purse.

You covered yourself with a low cut top and tight pencil skirt, looking in the mirror once more you giggled. This outfit was quite similar to the one you wore the day the misunderstanding took place. This time, however, you were confident of a pleasant outcome.

You didn’t call driver kim, choosing instead to hail a taxi. It was still just a little bit too awkward for you to be in a car with him while wearing what you were wearing.

You made it to the office by eleven thirty. Perfect timing

You knew Jaehee had just left for her hour long lunch break. That might be just enough time for you to get what you came here for.

When you entered the elevator you had a few second thoughts. It wasn’t really like you to take charge in situations like this but hopefully, you wouldn’t have to be in charge for long. You didn’t let your nervousness get the best of you, though.

You walked straight up to the large oak doors and knocked. This time things would go exactly as planned.

“Come in assistant Kang,” his deep baritone sounded clearly, even through the thick doors.

“Not quite,” You opened the door and strode in.

You could see the surprise flit through his eyes, he knew better than to hide his emotions from you.

“MC, what are you doing here?” even though he was surprised, you could see the cold calculating businessman being replaced by the lovely man you knew.

“What? A girl can’t visit her fiance at work?” you pouted a bit just to tease him.

“That’s not it at all love. You know I’m always happy to see you. I just assumed you had a reason for coming, it is lunch time after all.”

“Mmm, I did have a reason, I suppose.”

He started to stand up, “Do you want to go out for lunch then?”

Before he could get ahead of himself you stepped around his desk and gently pushed him back down into his chair.

“I have a better idea, after all, I did come all this way to give you something.”

The questioning look was back in his eyes as you reached into your purse. You kept your hand wrapped around the last piece of your outfit as you moved to straddle him.

“MC, What are you- “

You slipped the leather collar into his hand, “I’m getting what I want.”

Jumin eyed the collar and then locked eyes with you, “Are you sure?”

“Completely”

With your firm resolution, Jumin sprung into action. He moved your hair aside and placed a kiss on your neck as he fastened the collar in place.

Then he got to work undressing you. You could see his mouth practically water as he undid your blouse. When he caught sight of the lacy bra all bets were off.

The switch flipped and you watched as he decided to take full control of the situation. He stripped you quickly, only stopping for a moment to admire the lower half of your lingerie.

“You’re so stunning MC, you always manage to keep surprising me.”

Once you had shed the blouse and skirt you noticed that Jumin was still fully dressed. You tugged at his suit pants and whined a bit.

“Not fair.”

“Be patient kitten,” he spoke lowly into your ear.

A shiver wracked through you as you sat in his lap. He laid kisses to the tops of your breasts as he lifted you up. Your legs were wrapped around his waist as he laid you down on top of his desk.

He hiked up your bra and latched onto one of your nipples, biting down softly. Your soft panting filled the air as he continued down your body leaving lovebites in his wake.

His hand moved between your thighs, rubbing you through your panties.

“Ah, Jumin Please.”

“Hmm I think my naughty kitten deserves to be teased a bit more. After all you did come here dressed like that.”

He slowly moved your panties to the side and pressed a finger into you. When he crooked his finger you nearly saw stars.

You begged for him again and this time you succeeded. You heard his pants being unzipped and felt the tip of his cock pressing against you.

He locked eyes with you as he pressed inside, slowly until he was all the way in.

Your back arched off of the desk with the sensation as you tried to get him to move. He smirked at your attempts as he pulled out some, only to pull you back onto him full force.

You moaned at the sensation. He fucked you as hard as he could and you could feel your orgasm approaching. Before it could hit you he pulled out and flipped you over onto his desk.

He thrust into you roughly, grabbing onto your collar to pull you back towards him. He let go once you were close enough for him to kiss you.

Your climax was peeking once again. He could feel your walls fluttering against him.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the base of your neck and whispered, “I love you, MC,” as you came. He followed shortly after.

After he had cleaned the two of you up a bit he pulled you down on his lap in his office chair. He was cradling you as you sleepily rested your head on his chest.

You looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, “I love you too Jumin, with everything I am.”

He kissed you gently on the forehead as he went back to work with you curled up in his lap.

He did, however, end up calling it a day when a very flustered Jaehee walked into his office after lunch.


End file.
